Divergence d'opinion
by Servania
Summary: Amérique ne veut pas le croire. Pourtant il le faut bien. Car les meilleures personnes changent, même les amis que l'on ne veut pas perdre...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "dommage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Titre : Divergeance d'opinions

Résumé : Amérique ne veut pas le croire. Pourtant il le faut bien. Car les meilleures personnes changent, même les amis que l'on ne veut pas perdre...

Pairing : AmeriPan, pour ceux qui cherchent bien.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi! ~

* * *

Alfred n'avait pas voulu le croire, d'abord. Après tout, il était le champion des mauvaises blagues alors il savait en reconnaître une quand il en entendait. Enfin, en théorie.

Certes, son ancien tuteur, alias Angleterre-le-buveur-de-thé-gentleman-pirate-aux-gros-sourcils, n'était pas franchement le genre de personne à aimer blaguer sur des sujets de ce genre. Ca, il ne le savait que trop. Mais il n'avait put s'empêcher d'espérer, en entendant ce que l'anglais avait à lui dire, que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, destinée à lui faire peur. Même si ce n'était pas halloween et que le temps était mal choisi pour faire de l'humour...

Il avait rit. De ce rire tonitruant qui lui était propre, celui qu'il ne sortait que lorsqu'il se sentait mal et qu'il voulait alléger l'ambiance. Il avait regardé Arthur, fixement, essayant de ne pas voir sa mine inquiète et ses yeux concernés, et lui avait demandé d'arrêter de blaguer et de lui dire ce pourquoi il était vraiment venu.

Le silence de l'homme aux mèches sable l'avait mieux détrompé que tous les discours du monde.

Alfred avait tourné les talons et était parti, sans se retourner, bouleversé. Comme s'il fuyait, comme s'il voulait échapper à cette nouvelle. Mais il n'y avait nulle part où fuir, nulle part où se cacher. La réalité le rattraperait toujours. Rien n'y ferait, c'était ainsi.

Il l'avait vu venir pourtant. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il avait entendu, lu et même vu ce qui s'était produit, les changements qui s'opéraient dans le monde. Il avait sentit, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ombre qui commençait à obscurcir le cœur de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait, il en avait parlé, longuement, avec son boss et ses anciens tuteurs. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui, **lui**, soit si impliqué dans tous cela...

Quelques heures plus tard, sans la moindre hésitation, il partait. En avion. Rejoindre celui qui, selon lui, n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Celui qui ne **devait** pas en faire partie. Personne n'était au courant, mis à part le pilote. Son boss le croyait en week-end dans un ranch, quelque part à l'ouest du territoire. Le temps qu'il revienne, ce serait comme s'il n'était jamais partis.

Il le trouva rapidement. Les nations avaient de l'instinct pour ce genre de chose. C'était la fin de l'été et il était chez lui, en train de se reposer pour la guerre qui s'apprêtait. Alfred se présenta devant lui, sans démonstration d'affection, sans enthousiasme malvenu. Rien. C'était inhabituel. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne perdit pas son calme et termina tranquillement sa tasse de thé vert. Il s'attendait à sa venue. Ils étaient amis depuis quelques temps déjà, suffisamment pour se connaître l'un l'autre.

Ils se saluèrent, en silence. Alfred mourrait d'envie de se précipiter sur lui, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer en lui demandant "Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais? Fais quelque chose, idiot!" mais il était suffisamment grave pour comprendre que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- C'est vrai? se contenta-t-il de dire, le visage figé dans une expression inquiète.

- C'est vrai, répondit Kiku d'une voix posée.

- T... Tu n'aurais pas pu refuser?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais? Ce pacte nous profite à tous les trois...

- Ne te moques pas de moi! s'emporta l'américain. Tu... Tu n'arrêtes pas ces derniers temps... Tu attaques tes frères et sœurs... Tu as littéralement poignardé Yao dans le dos!... Tu as changé... Tu n'es plus le garçon qui avait peur des autres nations, qui voulait vivre paisiblement sur son île... Pourquoi? On était amis, non?

- Mais, commença le japonais, nous sommes toujours amis Alfred. Je vous l'avais déjà dis, j'ai besoin de devenir plus fort. Quand à ma famille... Ce fut douloureux mais ils survivront à mes attaques. Nous sommes immortels, rappelez-vous.

- C... ce n'est pas une raison! Bon sang, Kiku! C'est une guerre! Tu comprends? Une Guerre Mondiale!

- Je comprend parfaitement, Alfred-san... Veuillez cesser de me parler comme si vous étiez plus âgé que moi. Je suis adulte, comparé à vous. J'ai bien plus conscience de tout ce qui se produit que vous-même.

- Kiku...

- J'ai, par exemple, conscience que vous n'approuvez pas mes actes et ceux de mon gouvernement. Je respecte votre avis, cependant je ne peux agir à l'encontre de mes supérieurs.

- Kiku... Ludwig n'est vraiment pas... fréquentable, en ce moment. Et je n'ai pas confiance en Feliciano non plus. Ils sont... Tu sais...

- Cessez ces accusations, Alfred-san! Mes nouveaux **alliés** sont tout à fait intègres et raisonnables. Les idéologies de leurs gouvernements sont, certes, hors du commun, mais nous ne nous sommes pas alliés par rapport à cela...

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de celui qui sait ce qu'il doit dire et qui essaie d'y croire, comme il peut. Comme s'il savait qu'il soutenait un mensonge mais qu'il devait le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Alfred n'avait jamais aimé le mensonge, ce n'était pas héroïque.

- Bon sang, Kiku! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ta nation pense de cela! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tes boss t'ont dis! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que toi, en tant qu'**individu**, en tant qu'**humain**, tu penses de cette guerre!

Le japonais baissa la tête, semblant contempler le fond de sa tasse de thé. Une minutes passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Puis, reposant le petit récipient de bambou, Kiku lâcha d'une voix faible :

- Je n'en pense rien... Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas humains... America-san...

Alfred ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, sans parvenir à croire que son ami, celui qui aimait tant le spectacle paisible des fleurs de cerisier tombant comme de la neige, celui qui passait ses heures dans le calme et la sérénité, celui aimait les choses douces et mignonnes, puisse réellement vouloir la guerre. Il se détourna, froidement, lançant dans son dos :

- Je ne participe pas encore, et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, Japon. Mais ça arrivera puisque je suis le héro. Et, quand ça arrivera, ce sera sûrement contre toi.

- Oh? Alors nous allons être **ennemis**, à présent, America-san?

Alfred ne répondit rien. Mais Kiku n'attendait pas de réponse.

- C'est bien dommage...

L'américain reprit sa route en direction de l'aéroport.

- Oui... C'est vraiment dommage...


End file.
